The Bride of Kuzco
The Bride of Kuzco is an episode from The Emperor's New School. Plot Kuzco keeps asking Malina to go on a date. Just because he would not leave her alone, Malina finally agrees. When Kuzco was born, he sent the royal matchmaker to find his future bride. Just in time when Kuzco got home, the Royal Record Keeper tells Kuzco that he had just found the perfect woman, Princess Lalala, and the wedding will start the next day. Kuzco says that he has a date with Malina, but excitedly agrees when the Royal Record Keeper says that he'll become emperor again if he marrys the princess. Kuzco decides to get one "teeny tiny glimpse" but he instantly falls in love with the princess. The Bride Finder says that he thinks the princess is the perfect one he spent time looking for. Meanwhile, Malina asks her mother for the recipe for a strawberry cake named after Kuzco. Chicha is confused when she sees Kuzco so excited. Kuzco wants to see his palace again and runs off. Chicha tells him to check on Malina, too. Malina has finished the cake, and Kuzco boasts that he is going to become emperor again after he marries the princess. Malina asks about the date and the cake. Kuzco says that he was going to eat the cake and then ''have the wedding. Malina angrily throws the pie straight at his face. Kuzco gets to the palace and glad to see his "Throny" again. He checks the leg-rest, arm-rest, head-rest, and cushion. But then, he finds the throne moved by his bride, who throws away the rests and the cushion. The bride says that she has rearranged things, and he is going to help clean up. Kuzco decides that he doesn't want LaLaLa for his bride. He makes a deal with Yzma that she'll turn the bride into a frog, and in return, Kuzco would make her empress for one day. When Yzma is preparing the extra-permanent potion, Kronk mixes in some antidote in it accidentally. During the wedding ceremony, the bride turns into a frog, and Kuzco enjoys the scene. Yzma laughs and says that she is finally empress forever, and shows her mother Azma. Kuzco says that she is empress for ''one day. Yzma replies that she double-crossed him, and he didn't read the small lettering. Yzma tells the guards to drag him away. The frog turns back into a princess because of Kronk's antidote. Kuzco says that the deal is off because the bride didn't remain a frog, and Yzma falls through a trapdoor. Kronk and Azma go check on her. The royal record keeper says that they can continue the wedding. Kuzco decides not to. The bride complains that nobody cares about her and the Royal Matchmaker says that she's perfect for him, and the wedding turns into his. The Royal Record Keeper says that since Kuzco didn't marry the princess, he'll continue to be in school. Malina says that the date was canceled, but they could still have a picnic. Meanwhile, the Royal Matchmaker and Lalala are having a picnic but she starts to nag him constantly. Fed up with his wife's nagging, The Royal Matchmaker turns himself into a llama, and he falls in love with his pet llama. The two llamas run away together and leaving the girl alone. Lalala gets frustrated and asks, "Are you even listening to me?" Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Full Length Episodes